30 Minutes
by xoxFallen Angelxox
Summary: This is a story about Shadow's life aboard the ARK, from beginning to the end. Its kinda cute. Sad at the end though. PG-13 for death, violence, a little cussng once in a while and BLOOD YAY! FIRST FIC EVER! PLEASE R&R, NO FLAMES! FINISHED!
1. The Ultimate Lifeform

HI EVERYONE!! This is my very first fanfic, so I will try to make it good!!!  
  
I don't really consider this a songfic because it will have lots of chapters and the song doesn't play untill the last chapter. I almost forgot, I will put the years like this 19X3 I don't know what year it takes place in, so I will put it there, so it could be 1963 or 1903 O.o It is for you to decide what you think it is. YAAY! A interactive fic!! lol. I made it PG-13 because of swearing and death. The only reason I would ever make a fic rated R is if there was sexually contact, but in this fic there ain't, and in all my other fics, there never will be.  
  
**Ok, here is the legal crap: I don't own anything excpet the story idea! I ESPECIALLY don't own the song "30 Minutes" by t.A.T.u. what a good song! Don't worry it will make good sense at the end! Except for Thomas Robotnik, Fredrick Robotnik, and Agent McGovern. Ok, thats all I own. Every movie, show, food, book, chracter, etc, etc, I DON'T OWN, SO DON'T SUE ME!!!!!  
**  
Thank you and enjoy! Read and Review and no flames!

* * *

* * *

**30 Minutes**

**Chapter One: The Ultimate Lifeform**

Cold and dark. Thats what it is like in outer space. The moon is full and there is a new star being created in a galaxy close to this one, but there is something of a so much more important purpose then a star being created this night.  
  
Aboard the ARK, that the greatest scienctist in the world during this time, Professor Gerald Robotnik, had created. He was the smartest man in the world, he was in history books, magazines, everywhere you can think of. He was the first person to live in outerspace (on a 'ship' he created himself). His son, Thomas Robotnik came with his father along with his daughter, Maria a little while later after his wife had died, he felt there was nothing left for him on earth, so he went to the ARK with Maria. She had natural blonde hair and icy blue eyes, just like her mother. What has happened to Thomas' wife they cannot say, for it will only bring them more grief. There were many scientists on the ARK but no where near as brilliant as Pr. Robotnik, who is currently working on making the 'Ultimate Lifeform'. Some people think he is mad, you cannot created the ulimate lifeform, but no, he did, he proved them all wrong......

* * *

6:38pm, October 22, 19X3  
  
An eight month old Maria was 'running' down the hallway of the ark, she was clutching a purple echidna doll wearing a diaper and shoes. She was yelling "Pwofessow Pop-pop!! Pwofessow Pop-pop!!" She came to a door that said "DO NOT ENTER, EXPERIMENT IN PROGRESS." Unfortunatly Maria cannot read, she opened the door and began run again, "Pwofessow Po--" She stopped abruptly and looked at what was in front of her. There was a pod of a greenish- yellow liquid, inside was a black and red hedgehog that looked about Maria's age. Its eyes were closed, it didn't have on a diaper, shoes, or gloves (a/n: AHHHH!! BABY PORNOGRAPHY!!! lol.). There were alot of tubes of liquid going inside the pod. Pr. Robotnik is at a beaker putting in more liquid, he was slowly measuring now. No one seemed to notice Maria at all, and if they did, none cared.  
  
She climbed up a bookcase and onto the desk he was working at.  
  
He didn't notice her.  
  
She put all different liquids in another beaker on the far side of the desk. She even took off her dolls little shoe and put it in. The shoe and liquid went into the pod and the shoe began to float around the hedgehogs head.  
  
He didn't notice her  
  
The shoe bumped into his left temple, just then, in a blink of eye, the hedgehogs eyes popped open, revealing innocent, yet decieving blue eyes. The hedgehog looked around and curled into a ball, he broke through the glass, almost all the women screamed, including Maria.  
  
He notcied her.  
  
"MARIA!!!" Pr. Robotnik shouted. Then, the hedgehog landed on the ground and fell on his butt. He started to cry, "WAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" His cry echoes through the whole ARK. Pr. Robotnik scooped him up and held him in his arms, "Be quiet! Please be quiet! Shut up! DAMMIT!!" Just then the hedgehog stoped crying and said his first words, "Damn it!" A couple people laughed. Pr. Robotnik said, "No, don't say that, thats an adult word. Your name will be 'Shadow' (Project S.H.A.D.O.W.)!" The hedgehog cooed and jumped out of his arms and ran around saying, "Dammit, dammit, dammit, dammit, dammit, dammit, dammit, DAMMIT!!" Shadow did a little victory pose. He began to run around again. "SOMEONE GET HIM!!" Pr. Robotnik shouted. People began to look for him.  
  
Shadow ran and hid behind a bookcase and giggled. He looked to his right and saw a cowering Maria, she looked like she was scared, she hated when her grandfather shouted. He looked confused and said, "Dammit?" Maria whispered, "Thats a vewy bad wowd, pwease don't say it." Shadow whispered, "Ok, I won't say that vewy bad wowd." Maria smiled. A female scientist looked behind the bookcase and said, "Sir, I found them!" She scooped up Maria, but grabbed shadow by the scruff of his neck. Shadow was set on a table and Pr. Robotnik put on all these wires with suction cups at the end of them. Shadow began to cry. Pr. Robotnik said very fatherly, "If you keep quiet for one minute, you can play with Maria (pointing to her) for as long as you want." Shadow immediately stopped crying. Pr. Robotnik went to a P.A. and talked into it (with a smile), "Thomas Robotnik, report to the 'Experimental Progess Room', and pick up your daughter." In less then a minute, Thomas was in the E.P. Room. He had light brown hair and and dark green eyes, just like his father. Thomas said, "I (pant) put her (pant) down to (pant) take a nap (pant).I must have (pant pant) dozed off(pant)!" Pr. Robotnik just smiled, "Good thing, I have been working on my project for a little over a year. Thank goodness, she is as smart as her grandfather and is able to walk and talk, or I would have never gotten this done." Pr. Robotnik kneeled down and picked up the (soaked) little shoe for Maria's doll and handed it to Thomas, "That was the secret ingrediant. " With that, he turned and walked toward Shadow sitting there patiently.

* * *

9:14am, November 12, 19X3  
  
Pr. Robotnik carried a hyper and excited Shadow (who was wearing a diaper, gloves, and the famous air shoes). Shadow continuely chanted, "Wheres Maria, wheres Maria, wheres Maria, wheres Maria!" He knocked on the door of Thomas' apartment (on the ARK, of course), and Thomas opened the door. Shadow leaped out of Pr. Robotnik's hands and darted through the apartment, which caught Thomas by surprise. He looked at his father as if saying 'whats going on'. A calm and collected Gerald smiled and said, "I promised Shadow he could play with Maria when I was done his testings. Although I told him one minute, it was three weeks, he has no concept of time..."  
  
Thomas looked in the back of his apartment and say shadow and Maria playing Monopoly, but they seemed to be playing by their own rules. Maria said triumphantly, "After I king my car, the big house will go on the twain (train)!" Shadow looked in deep thought, "hmmm, AHA! My iron jumps over your house, giving me a BAJILLION dowwars!" Maria said smartly, "But my horsey thing, runs to Mr. Monopoly man and asks fo a bagrillion-tillion- shadillion dowwars. I WIN!!!" They both shouted, "YAAY!!" Thomas smiled, "So do you think that would be the last of Shadow's tests?" Gerald smiled, crossed his arms, and looked out the window, "No, I think, its just the beginning..."

* * *

How was it??? Did it suck, was it good, I NEED TO KNOW!!!!! Remember this is my first fanfic!!! So R&R!!!! More chapters to come! 


	2. The Basement

I also own Diana Robotnik and Alicia Robotnik, PATENT PENDING!!!! lol.

**30 Minutes **

**Chapter 2, The Basement**

* * *

* * *

10:00am, November 12, 19X3  
  
Thomas talked to his father for a while about Shadow, "So, since he is the 'ultimate lifeform', once word gets out, wouldn't GUN try to put a stop to all of this? They have tried before--" Gerald interrupted, "--How could I forget?! Alicia lost her life trying to hide my files--!" Thomas shuttered, then lowered his head. Gerald immediately realized what he had said, "Tom, I-I'm-I'm so sorry, I didn't--" Thomas said, "She did..." He stood up in a blink of an eye and picked up his chair and threw it across the room. He then kicked the television screen and the glass shattered. He stomped out of his apartment and slammed the door, the force of the slam, many picture frames fell off the walls. Gerald hung his head in shame 'How could I have done this? Now he hates me... I wish I could apologize, but that would make things worse but if I don't apologize, he will think I don't care. I'm so sorry Tom, I am sorry Alicia....please forgive me......" (a/n: Thats how it is with my family, its very strange....)  
  
Maria and Shadow, who were in the playroom heard everything, but chose not to listen untill Maria heard Gerald talk about Alicia losing her life to hide his files. Maria immediately knew what was going to happen. It happened a couple times before during her short little life. Maria knew and admited the fact her mother was dead, but she had a different analogy about the situation. She thought everything happens for a reason and if you grieve over the past, you will never live the future. Its better just to go out and enjoy life instead of mourning over something that cannot be changed. Maria is smarter then most kids her age were, thats because she has Gerald genes in her.  
  
Maria hung her head, not for she felt sad about having no mother, but for the fact her father (at the moment) hates his father. Maria was very confused by this and talked to Shadow, "Shadow, daddy is sad cuz mommy is dead, and he woves (loves) his famiwy (family), but gets mad at his daddy alot, if he woves his famiwy, won't he twy (try) to stay happy?" Shadow looked in deep thought with his eyes narrowed. It looked almost funny how Shadow tried to look grown up at times when he had the innocence of a child. Shaodw said, "I guess so. Lets find daddy!" (A/n: Hmm, Shadow called Thomas 'daddy' already, he already considers himself Maria's brother.) Maria and Shadow crept passed a crying Gerald, in search of 'their' father.

* * *

10:35am, November 12, 19X3  
  
Thomas was impatiently pacing in an elevator going into the basement of the ARK. No one was allowed to go in there, except for robots (a/n: They look alot like Eggman's robots, except bulkier and all silver and black.) who ran everything, like the water, heat, air conditioning, etc. PING!!! The elevator stopped and the doors opened. The basement was dark and veryscary looking, everything was silver and black. There was water dripping from pipes and steam coming out of the boilers. You would half expect and murderer to pop out and kill you. Tom ran behind a heater and leaned againest it and slowly slid untill he was sitting down. He put his face in his hands and sobbed, "Alicia, I'm so sorry, if I only knew, I could have saved you. Now, you can't even see your own daughter grow up.."

* * *

11:02am November 12, 19X3  
  
Maria and Shadow were (slowly and ever so carelfully) walking down a stairwell. Shadow was continuely jumping over (side to side) the railing. Maria chirped, "Don't do that, you'll fall and get hurt!" Shadow didn't listen to her and he jumped a little to far away and landed on the rail and timidly, began to grind in it. Shadow looked terrified, "Maria, HELP ME!!!!" He began to go a little to fast, and Maria couldn't keep up with him, "SHADOW, COME BACK!!!" Shadow started to have fun on the rail, "BYE- BYE!!" The spiraling staircase made shadow so dizzy, he fell off. He got up and didn't even notice he fell. His head was moving in a circular motion and then he was no longer dizzy. Maria, came running as fast as her 9 month old legs could carry her. When she reached Shadow she was out of breath. Shadow began to hop up and down, "Let's do that again!!' Maria shook her head. At the bottom of the staircase (which was were they were), there was a door that said 'BASEMENT: DO NOT ENTER'. Maria and Shadow could not read and they squinted at it and Maria said, "Shadow, what does that say?" Shadow squinted harded at it, "Hmmm.... Its says 'Baked Brownies behind this door'!" Maria gasped with delight, "Do they have rainbow sprinkles?!" Shaodw squinted, "uhhh, YUP!" They opened the door and walked around. Maria hugged onto Shadow's arm in fear, "uhh, Shadow, were are the brownies at?" Shadow said, "uhh, around this corner." They turned around a heater and found Thomas. Maria shouted, "DADDY!!!!" She ran over and hugged him. He hugged her back, "Ria!" All the robots stopped suddenly and turned to them. They had guns inplanted in there hands, whoever went in the basement was obviously a trespasser. They were at gun point. Thomas held onto Maria. There was 10 robots with guns at them, Thomas knew they wouldn't survive. Shadow was really scared, but got angry, "NO ONES GOING TO HURT MY SISTER!!!!" Shadow jumped in the air the robots shooting at him, but everyone missing, then he landed on a water softener. He did something he never had done before, he shouted, "I want you all to DISAPPEAR!!!" He moved his hand in a slashing motion (he was trying to do a cool pose while talking). All the sudden, and orange/yellow firebolt came crashing down on all the robot destroying them all, it also made the hugest dent in the floor below them, but reamained there nonetheless. Shadow looked at his hand in surprise and wonder, "Did. I. Do. That?" Thomas and Maria stayed perfectly still. Thomas' dark green eyes huge, and locked on Shadow and Maria's icy blue eyes and big as superballs. Shadow jumped down and slowly walked up to them. Shadow was surprised as them and said this, "I want to go home..." Thomas said, clamed a little bit, "Ok, I'll go make us lunch."

* * *

11:28am November 12, 19X3  
  
Shadow was tugging on Thomas' shirt, Thomas looked down at him, "Yes?" Shadow asked, "Whats a lunch?" Thomas explained it to him. Shadow said, "Oh! Thats a lunch! Thank you, Mr. Robotnik!" Thomas chuckled, "Call me 'Dad'." Shadow smiled, "Okay, Dad."

* * *

12:10pm November 12, 19X3  
  
Shadow and Maria were sitting at the dining room table making farting noise with their mouthes and then squealing with laughter. Thomas put 3 of macaroni and cheese on the table, and sat down. Shadow waited and watched them eat for a minute. Thomas noticed this and said, "Do you not like macaroni? I can make you something else?" Shadow shook his head and smiled, "I'm hungwy!" He picked up his spoon and ate the macaroni mercilessly. Before they were evne halfway done he finished his food with one noodle on his face. Shadow simply said, "YUM! I LOVE MACAWONI!!" Thomas smiled and ruffled his head (as if ruffling his hair). Gerald burst in the apartment and practically shouted, "Thomas, I'm so very sorry will you forgive me?!" Thomas stood up, and hugged his father, "Of course I forgive you, I can't stay mad forever! Want some macaroni?" Gerald smiled, "That would be great..." They went in the kitchen and made more food. Shadow and Maria looked at eachother. Maria said, "Do you want us to be best friends forever?"Shadow smiled and said, "Yeah!" They made that a pinky promised and smiled. Shadow saw Maria eat her macaroni and he went into the kitchen. Shadow looked up a Thomas, "Daddy, can I have some more?" He held up his bowl. Thomas smiled, "Sure." He put more macaroni in his bowl and Shadow sat down to eat.

* * *

* * *

Ok, woah, long chapter. Took me a few hours to write it! Ok, R&R, no flames!


	3. The Six O'clock News

Sorry, I didn't update yesterday, my stupid bro, Evil-By-Nature just HAD to write his story chap which was about 7 pages long and it was 1 chapter. He was on literally ALL DAY!!!!! UUURRRGGGGG!!!!  
  
Well, enjoy!

* * *

**

* * *

**

**30 Minutes **

**Chapter 3, ****The Six O'clock News**

5:39pm, November 24, 19X3  
  
Thomas was carrying big boxes back and forth the apartment. Shadow and Maria saw this and Maria asked, "Daddy, what are you doing?" Thomas put down the box and smacked himself on the head and thought, 'I can't believe I never told them!' The two seeing their 'dad' smack himself they both shrieked with laughter. He kneeled down and put a hand on both of their shoulders and sighed, "Do you know what tomorrow is?" The two looked at eachother and shook their heads. He stood up and went through the box he put on the table. Shadow and Maria where standing on the floor and got on their tippy-toes to see what he was looking for. Failing at that, Shadow grabbed Maria's arm and he jumped on the table with her. Thomas stopped abruptly and looked at them and sighed, "I wish you wouldn't do that!" Shadow looked at his feet, shuffled them, and twittled his thumbs, "I'm sowwy..."  
  
Thomas chuckled, he thought, 'He is so--Wait a minute!! I just realized I adopted Shadow and made him my own! That means I have two kids now! TWO! What will the rest of my family down on earth think? The rest of my family? Alicia's fam....Alicia...' Shadow and Maria looked at his confused. He looked like a schizoid. Thomas notcied that and shrugged off the thought of Alicia.  
  
Thomas smiled and went through the box and found what he was looking for, he pulled out three plushes, a native american, a turkey, and a pilgrim. He put them on the table to show them, "Do you know what they are?" They shook their heads. He pointed to each one and told them what they were, and explained the story of the pilgrims and native americans.

* * *

6:30pm, November 24, 19X3  
  
"....but nowadays, people call them indians," he said in closing. Shadow and Maria say indian style on the floor (a/n: Pardon the pun ), and looked in great interest. Shadow simply said, "Wow..." Maria was bobbing up and down, "Tell another!! Another story!" Thomas smiled, "Not now, angel, I gotta start dinner and then decorate the house." Shadow said excitedly and pleadingly, "Ooo! Ooo! Can we help?!?" Thomas got out a pan, "Sure." Maria and Shadow danced and shouted, "YAAAAAAAAAY!!!!!!" Thomas shushed, "shhh..shhh... calm down!" They both immediatly stopped and looked as cute as they could. Thomas rolled his eyes and pulled out onions and somemeat which Shadow had never seen before. Maria said, "Daddy, whats for dinner?" Thomas smiled devilishly, "Its a surprise!" Shadow and Maria hopped up and down. Maria jumped, "Lets watch TV!"   
  
Earlier a little after the fight Gerald and Thomas had had, Gerald gave Thomas a new TV because he felt sorry for what he had said. Shadow and Maria plopped in front of the TV, Maria grabbed the remote and turned it on. She started to flick around the channels, looking for 'Sesame Street', it was usually on around this time of day (a/n: How do I know that ' ). There was a news report and Shadow was on the screen. Thomas just happened to glance over at the screen, his eyes widened in fear, "Wait! Don't turn that off!!!" Maria put down the remote and watched the TV. There was a male reporter being heard will there was footage of Shadow in his pod, and at the bottom of the screen it said, 'Menace To Society??' Thomas got angry and stomped his foot, "Look at the crap they're letting these people to believe, I'd _love_ to know what my family thinks of _this_!" Shadow didn't know what a menace is but he didn't like his 'dad's reaction and he didn't like the word. Maria looked up at Thomas and asked, "Daddy, do menaces taste good?" Thomas ignored her, he stared at the screen and listened to what they said. The reporter said, "World renowned genius, Professor Gerald Robotnik, had once again experimented on creating the 'ultimate lifeform' but this time has succeeded, but in his success, has our lives failed?..." Thomas shut off the TV (slightly shaken), "Ok kids, time to use the potty-- " Shadow interrupted, "But I don't have to--" Thomas yelled, "JUST DO IT!!" Shadow and Maria slowly went into the bathroom in tears and shut the door.  
  
Thomas sat on the couch and picked up the remote and turned the TV on. The reporter finished, "--And in case this scientist plans on world domination, the president will be sending up GUN troops at least once every year, they will arrive on the Ark on December 1st, exactly. When told were the experiment is, it will be exicuted and this my save the people of the country. Back to you Walter." Then a _very_ british man was on screen, "Yes, thank you, Simon, for the---"Thomas threw the remote and the TV and miraculously, it hit the POWER button and shut it off. Thomas said under his breath (so the kids would not hear), "Bullshit! This is just bullshit to keep the ratings up!"  
  
Maria knocked from the inside on the bathroom door, "Can we come out now?" "Yes.." Thomas replied half-heartedly. Maria said in a sheepish voice, "Is dinner almost done?" Thomas eyes popped open and pratically shouted, "DINNER!! He shot up and ran to the kitchen and started to get the food ready to put in the oven. Shadow whispered to Maria, "Did he even start yet?" Maria shook her head, "He does that alot when he thinks about Mommy, maybe he thought about her..." Thomas could feel their eyes burning into him and he turned around to see the two staring at him in sadness, sadness for him. He stopped everything he was doing when he was done with the food. He took off the oven mits and kneeled down to the floor, with his arms out wide, "Come here, Angel." Maria smiled and gave him a hug. He looked at Shadow, looking left out, "You too, Tenshi." Shadow was confused by the nickname, but smiled and gave him a hug. Thomas held onto them tight and said, "I will never let anything happen to you too, never, nothing at all, I promise. He broke the hug and put a hand on both of their shoulders, looking both f them in the eyes, "Now listen to me, if you see anyone dressed in all black and white, mostly black, and this written on their clothes--" He got a magic marker off the counter and wrote on his arm, 'GUN'. "--run, run as fast as you can from them, Maria and Shadow. He pointed to Shadow with the hand that was on Maria, "Especially _you_." Shadow looked nervous, he whispered to Thomas, "Was it the TV?" Thomas whisperd back, "Yes, the TV."

* * *

7:13pm, November 24, 19X3  
  
Maria piped up, "Is dinner almost ready?" Thomas was pulling the tray out of the oven "Its ready now!" The kids danced around and chanted, "Dinner ready, dinners ready, dinners, ready, dinners ready, dinners--" "Ready," Thomas said cheesily. The table was set. He put Maria in her usually chair and Shadow too. Maria looked at the food with digust. Maria shrieked, "EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _LIVER AND ONIONS_!!!!" Shadow and Thomas looked at her in confusion. Shadow said confinently as Thomas put food on all three of the plates, "Don't worry, daddy always makes yummy food and never makes yucky food!" Thomas smirked at Maria while Shadow hoved half the food in his mouth, "See, Tenshi _likes_ it!" Shadow suddenly stopped and ran to the trashcan and spit it out, "EEWWW!!! It _so_ yucky!!" Maria mocked her father, "See, Tenshi _don't_ like it!" Thomas growled, "Be quiet and eat your food."

* * *

9:41pm, November 24, 19X3  
  
After 2 and a half agonizingly long hours full of liver, onions, and asprin, all the food was finished. With Shadow and Maria angrilly heading to the bathroom to brush their teeth. After they had finished, they crawled onto their beds, with the covers pulled up to their chins. Thomas kissed them both on the forehead, "Good night, Angel. Good night, Tenshi." Before he left, he told them a bedtime story, the story of Peter Pan. During the story, they both fell asleep. He smiled and left the room and closed the door. He thought to himself, "I guess we can decorate tonight, heh." He went into the bathroom and brushed his teeth, after thatm he went into his room, got changed, and pulled the covers to his chin and thought about something other then Alicia before going to sleep that night, he thought about the six o'clock news. 


	4. Getting Ready for Thanksgiving

Enjoy!!! READ AND REVIEW OR I'LL EAT YOUR SOULS!!!! BTW, There will be 3 or 4 more chaps of them as babies. Then, they will be like 7 or 8, then 13 or 12 and finally, 16. THERE SHALL BE THE MAGICAL CUSS WORDS!! MWAHAHAHA I LOVE TO CUSS, lol. I'm only going to make the adults cuss when they are angry and Shadow when he gets older like 13 and 16.  
  
I OWN EVERY MEMBER OF THE ROBOTNIK FAMILY EXCEPT FOR MARIA, GERALD, AND EGGMAN (And Shaodw if you count him) EVERYONE ELSE I OWN!!  
  
**I have an anouncement: Tomorow is my Birthday, YAAY GO ME MAGIC 14! lol. So I will be away from Tomorow to either sunday or monday, so for the stupid people, that means no updates from Thursday to sunday or monday. Ok, I feel bad cuz I didn't update for a couple days, yaknow my bro taking over the computer to write his stories and having problems with other people I've been busy or banished form the computer!**  
  
ENJOY!

* * *

**30 Minutes Chapter 4, **

**Getting Ready for Thanksgiving**

7:14am, November 25, 19X3  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" They kids screamed in their room. Thomas awoke with a start went through his drawer and pull out his handgun, he ran into their room, to see them hugging eachother tightly in fear. Thomas' first thoughts were, 'Are there GUN people, is there a rat, WHAT IS IT?!?' Thomas said, "What is it, Angel, Tenshi, what is it?!" Shadow piped up, "Th-th-ther-theres-theres a-a-a--" Thomas raised his voice, "What!!??" Shadow continued, "The-theres a SPIDER!!!" Thomas had his gun ready to shot someone and there they were, saying all the screaming was over a little spider about 1/4 of an inch tall. Thomas' eyes bugged out, "----what?" Maria repeated, "a-a-sp-spider!" Thomas walked out of the room and when he came back, he had a 'Life' magazine in his hand. He rolled it up and smashed the spider on the corner of the bed. With that, not looking at them or saying a word, he left.  
  
The poked his head in the door, "Wanna help me decorate?" Maria and Shadow (without hesitation) jumped off the bed and chased after their dad. Thomas had all the decorations on boxes. He picked up box and dumped it on the floor, and all its contents spilled out, he picked up the rest and did the same thing. He showed them how to hang decorations and where to place certain things. Shadow and Maria asked Thomas to help them put things in high places.

* * *

11:54am, November 25, 19X3  
  
After almost 4 hours later, almost everything in the room was decorated. You could tell what Thomas did and what the kids did, but that didn't matter to Thomas. His both children helped decorate and that gave him a warm feeling inside. Ok, gotta get started on dinner. Shadow and Maria looked confused, Maria asked, "Don't you mean lunch?" Thomas was in the refrigorator getting the turkey, onions, and celery, "Nope, dinner, this take hours to cook, you kids should go and play, get grandpa to take you to the playground." The kids shouted, "YAAY!"  
  
Right next door to Thomas' was Gerald's apartment. The kids continuely knocked on the door, Gerald answered it, but they continued to knock on the door, paying him no mind. He smiled, scooped them up, and asked, "So, what do you's want, candy!" Shadow said gleefully, "YESH!!" Maria smiled, "Actually, daddy wants to take us to the playground, but he's making dinner..." Gerald said, "Ok, and after we come back, how about spagetti for lunch?" Both they kids said, "yeah!"

* * *

1:00pm, November 25, 19X3  
  
The playground looked like an outdoors playground. The floor looked like a black top, the walls and ceiling looked like a sky and clouds, and, well, it looked like everything from the outside was pulled in inside. The kids have been at the playground for an hour and they two were on a seesaw, with Gerald right next to them. Gerald asked Shadow a taken aback a little by this for a while, "So Shadow, how come you call Maria's father 'dad' but I was the one who created you?" Shadow seemed a tad confused, but shrugged his shoulders and said, "Maria's like my sister, so that would make dad, my daddy." Gerald made a comeback, "But since 'I' created you, you would be like dad's borhter and that would make you Maria's uncle." Shadow was so confused now, he didn't even bother to make a comeback and continued to play on the seesaw.

* * *

2:34pm, November 25, 19X3  
  
"Ok, kids, time to go home!" Gerald shouted from a bench. The kids were on the slide, "NOooooo...." Gerald felt a tad bad, "But we will have spagetti.." The kids ran to him, "YAAAAY!!! He smiled and they walked home.

* * *

2:40pm, November 25, 19X3  
  
The arrived at him apartment he he got the card key and put it in the slot and it let him in (a/n: you know the card key! You use em when you stay at a hotel!). They sat at the dinner table with their hands folded. Gerald pulled out 2 cans of Chef Boyardee spagetti with hotdog pieces in them (a/n:YUM!), put them in 3 bowls, one whole can in one bowl (for himself) and half a can for Shadow and the other for Maria. Be put the two bowls in the microwave for about 2 minutes and took them out and put them infront of them. Gerald sat down and put his and on his back and groaned. Maria tilted her head, "Whats wrong, Grampy?" He shook his head and said, "I'm not as young as I used to be." He liked his spagetti uncooked (a/n: ITs good no cooked!!). After they were finished, Shaodw said, "That was good s'getti, Grampy!" Gerald chuckled, he created Shadow and he was calling him his grandfather. Gerald put the dishes in the sink and cleaned them. Gerald dried his hands, "OK, lets take you back to daddy's house." The kids ran in circles around him as he knocked on the door. Thomas opened it and he looked tired. He let them in wihout a word.

* * *

2:58pm, November 25, 19X3  
  
Thomas continued to cook, put glaze on the turkey and put turkey juice on the stuffing. Maria said, "Daddy is dinner almost ready?" Thomas said (still running around), "Oh, no, its won't be ready for nother hour or so..." Maria and Shadow looked sad. Gerald knew they would be sad, so he played hide and seek with them. Gerald covered his eyes, "Ok, I'll count to 100. 1, 2, 3, 4, ,5, 6---" They kids ran off and hid.  
  
"7, 8, 9-- Ok, now.Tom, what do you think the family will think of him?"  
  
Thomas sighed, "I don't know, he has a little heart of gold, but from what they said on the news, I don't know.."  
  
"I think it will take a little for our family to warm up but after a little, they will except him--"  
  
"It's Alicia's family I'm worried about, she-she died protecting your files and you created another, but, you know, I don't know....."  
  
Gerald grabbed Thomas by the shoulder, "Its ok, if you say he's part of the family, experiment or not they WILL accept him. I will make sure they will. Alicia, you will see her again, maybe not for a while, but you WILL see her, so will Maria, so will Shadow, so will everyone here! Its not like she is gone forever! YOU WILL SEE HER!!"  
  
Thomas looked a little happier, "Your right.. I wiill accept that fact!"  
  
Gerald and Thomas heard the kids yelling in the distance, yelling like, "We're ready!" Gerald smiled, "I gotta find the kids."  
  
Thomas smiled, "Your right dad, your always right.."  
  
He looked at the food, "Sure looked good!' He took a small piece of stuffing, "Perfect! I hope the kids like their first Thanksgiving."

* * *

4:30pm, November 25, 19X3  
  
Thomas looked out the window and saw a small spacecraft and knew immediatly what it was: It held Alicia's and his family. He heard a knock on the door, he looked through the peephole and sw his brothers, sister, brother-in- laws, etc. He put a hand on the door knob and thought, 'Well here it goes, I hope you like your new nephew and grandson." He opened the door and the family members saw Shadow right behind him.

* * *

* * *

OOOOOOOO!!! A cliffy, I NEVER DID ONE OF THEM BEFORE!! YAY FOR ME!! YOUR ALL THINKING BOO FOR ME, WELL BOO YOU!! lol.  
  
**Please read and review, no flames, and remember, I WILL BE AWAY FROM THURSDAY TO SUNDAY OR MONDAY, SO NO UPDATES **


	5. Meeting the Family

OMG, what horrible weeks! I am so sorry I didn't update for a while. I went camping, then when I got back I got sick, then my internet was shut down cuz verizon lost my internet payment and now I'm at aol temperoroly, and OMG this is driving me crazy!!!!!!!! I'm sooooooooooooooo sorry everyone and SORRY CAMILLE!!!  
  
ENJOY..................................SORRY!!!

* * *

* * *

30 Minutes Chapter 5, Meeting the family  
  
4:31pm, November 25, 19X3  
  
He opened the door and the family members saw Shadow right behind him. Well, almost all of them.  
  
Alicia's mother came into view, and gave Thomas a huge hug from a huge person, with glasses almost and inch thick dressed in tacky old lady clothing, "Hewwo, Thomaws!! Its guud to thee uo agaaaiiin!" Thomas struggling for air, "Its--good to see-- yooooooouuu!!!" She was hugging him so tightly, you could hear his bones craking. A woman who had red hair refused to go in the apartment, "I will not go in there with that- that...that monstrasity in there!" She was pointing to Shadow. A man with black hair and dark green eyes (who was the red-headed womans' husband) said cautiously, walking toward Thomas, pointing at Shadow who is hugging Thomas' left leg, while Maria hugging his right, "Uhh, w-whats that thing doing here..?" Thomas snapped, "Good to see you too, Diana and Jon! I haven't seen you since New Year and OH! A jolly good hello you give me and my CHILDREN!" Diana was at the closest window in the hallway and she was hyper venolating, and crying.

* * *

4:36pm, November 25, 19X3  
  
Jon walked over to his wife, she was still crying, but was no longer hyper-venolating. Jon said to Diana, "Its ok, Tom explained the whole thing to me and the....hedgehog isn't dangerous." Diana slowly stood up, A-are you sure (sniff)?" Jon replied with a warm smile, "Yes, I'm sure." Diana asked, "I don't want the same thing to happen to them as they did Alicia!" Jon put his hands on Diana's shoulders and half shouted, "This is a totally different story!!" Diana was known not to be to bright, ok, she was known to be kind of stupid. After a couple minutes, they all went inside the apartment.

* * *

4:40pm, November 25, 19X3  
  
When they walked into the apartment, and on the table was almlost every kind of Thanksgiving food you could think of; Turkey, stuffing (a/n:wihout the oysters! Did you ever have Stuffing with oysters in it? I saw it on Mary-kate and Ashley!), cranberry sauce, mashed potates, corn and peas (a/n: Hehehe peas, pees, the corn pees, hehehhe ahh, get bac to the fic) , pineapple stuffing (a/n: Its something my aiunt makes everyyear, it is so good! It mainly I think bread and pineapples mooshed together, I dunno, but its good!) , cole slaw, macaroni salad, etc.  
  
Alicia's mother (Her name is Barbra, but everyone calls her Barb, actually I'm just to lazy to write Barbra, so I write Barb ) was standing in front of Shadow and Maria. She bent down and shouted, "AWWWWW!!! IS DAT MY WITTWE MAWIA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!! She picked up Shadow and continuely give him kisses. Shadow screamed, "I'm not Maria!!" "Oh, no my deaw, we will be eatting dinnew soon!""I'm not Maria!!!!!!!!!!" "Your not Maria? Then who awe oo?" "I'm Shadow!!" "Awe you that weapon they talked about on the neuuuws?" "....(In the smallest voice)...yes.." "Oh, ok." Shadow was surprised, Barb didn't care what they said on he news. Shadow smiled. Barbwas in front of Shadow and Maria again, but Shadow was wiping off all the kisses. She bent down and shouted, "AWWWWW!!! IS DAT MY WITTWE MAWIA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Maria cowered and Barb ran right past her and starting kissing a vase. Shadow went up to Thomas and said, "Daddy, whats wrong with gramom?" Thomas said, "She is deaf in one ear and is half deaf in the other, and she can't see very well." Shaodw didn't understand half of what he said because he didn't know what deaf meant.  
  
Shadow and Thomas went up to every person and introduced everyone to him. First they went u to Diana and Jon, and Diana gave a small gasp. Shaodw jumped and said, "HI!!!!" Jon and Diana gave a small, "H-hi.." back. Shadow siad, "I'm Shadow! This is my daddy, and thats my sister!" Shadow pointed to Thomas and Maria. Shaodw was already introduced to Barb, so that didn't matter.  
  
He was introduced to a woman who looked oriental and a man with a strong irish accent (a/n: GO IRISH PEOPLE!!!), the womans name was Yoshiko and the mans (Who was Alicia's step-brother, he was adopted) name was Sean Patrick. The woman bowed to Shadow and Maria, Maria (perfectly) bowed back and Shadow tried but almost fell over. Maria giggled, "Don't worry Shadow, I'll teach you how to bow later." Shadow smiled. Sean Patrick gave Shadow and Maria a hug, "Hello, ma name is Sean-Patreek Ah'm ya uncle! I hurd 'bout yuu all ova da nuuws, dun worry, no haurm, no foul. Every one deserves a chunce. This is your aunt Yoshiko. A boy about the age of seven who looked more irish then orienal with dark hair, slighty reddish, he bowed to Shadow and Maria, Maria bowed and Shadow almost fell over again. The boy said, "My name is Eric, whats yours?" Shaodw said, "Shadow. Nice to meet you!" Eric looked at Shadow quills, "Wow, I like your hair, I want mine to look like that!" Shadow said, "Thanks!"

* * *

4:57pm, November 2, 19X3  
  
Shadow and Maria played with Eric for a little and then Thmoas shouted, "Ok, everyone, time for dinner!!" Everyone sat down and Thomas looked at everyone, they all seemed to accept Shadow, even in the short time they have known him. Thomas sighed and felt relieved.

* * *

* * *

I'm sorry its so short but m computer is acting up! I will ake the next chapter better! READ AND REVIEW!!


	6. The First of Many Arrivals of GUN

* * *

This. Has. Been. The. Worst. Month. EVER!!!!!!! I am moving so I couldn't write. I have a SUMMER project for shool, so I couldn't wirte. I was PUNISHED from going on the computer, so I couldn't write. Viruses, on the computer, basically verything that can go wrong, will go wrong. I apologize and hope you don't think I gave up on this story. I got my belly button pierced. YAAY! Thoughts of the people are like this **abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz**

R&R and enjoy!

* * *

**30 Minutes**

**Chapter 6, The First of Many Arrivals of G.U.N.**

7:36pm December 1, 19X3

Shadow was watching Thomas as he ran around the house putting up Christmas decoraions, "daddy, what are you doing?" Thomas stopped, "In 24 days it will be Christmas, don't you know that?" Shadow looked confused. Thomas kneeld down besdie him and sighed, "Do you remeber Thanksgiving? Well, I have to decorate. Also, do you remember over the past month getting alot of packages delievered to us?" Shadow didn't understand alot of the word Thoams said, so he just nodded. Thomas continued, "So, you will get alot of presents!" Maria walked into the room and grabbed onto Shadows arm, "CHRISTMAS CHRISTMAS CHRISTMAS!!!!" Maria looked up, there was mistle toe above them. MAria looked at Shadow and smiled. She gave him a kiss on the cheek. Shadow looked like he wanted to barf, "EWW!!! Girl cooties!! Girlie germs!!!" He began to wipe his cheek and Maria looked offened, "I don't have cooties--"

Suddenly a woman on the PA system spoke, "Attention! In one hour, G.U.N. will arrive and search for Shadow. If they find him, they will kill him, you must hide him if you want him to live." Thomas looked scared out of his wits, Maria and Shadow the same. Thomas started to panic, "W-where can we hide him?! They will find him! Where can--!!" Maria piped up, "I know whewe we can hide him..." Thomas didn't have much faith in her because she was just a child, "Y-yes...?" Maria said confidently, "You know when me, shadow, you, and pop-pop play hide and go seek? When I hid shadow in the floor board, that is whewe we can hide him!" Thomas sat for about ten minutes deciding what to do. He knew what he had to do, "Shadow, go to the bathroom, we're going to play hide and seek.

* * *

7:51pm December 1, 19X3

Thomas dropped Maria off with Gerald while he and Shadow went to the hiding place. The hiding place was btween the first floor and the basement. In the hallways, the first floor floors were metal planks about 15X15 inches. Shadow was carrying a blanket, pillow, and a stuffed red hedgehog doll. Thomas was carrying five bottles of water, a power drill, and flash light. They didn't have much time to waste, G.U.N. was supposed to arrive in 9 minutes. There was one floor board that (for some reason) was never drill to the floor, but Thomas didn't want to take any chances.

They arrived at the hiding place, Thomas knew where it was in the room because it had a peace symbol sticker on it, it was Maria's. Thomas carefully put Shadow inside it. Shadow had plenty of room to move around freely in, but not enough to take 3 steps. Thomas gave Shadow everything except the powerdrill, "ok, Tenshi, you cannot talk or make any noise. Not even cry, you cannot cry. If you have to go to the bathroom, you gotta hold it, if you can't, well, theres not much I can do except when I take you out of here **More like IF**, I will change you." Thomas cupped Shadow's face in his hands, Shadow was frightened and wanted to cry, but didn't. Thomas said, "P-pop-pop said becuase the airvents are below you, this kind of metal lets air travel through it, so you can breath. Be careful and after we get you out of here we will order pizza, ok?" Shadow whispered, "ok." Thomas took one last look at his adopted son and put the floor board back and began to drill it on. He knew it was either two things he was doing; Hiding his son, so he would not be taken away, like Alicia, or he was sealing his son's tomb.

* * *

8:05pm December 1, 19X3

G.U.N. had arrived and got everysingle person who was in there and shoved them all into one room. G.U.N. questioned everyone there and they all said that after the ultimate lifeform was created, they destroyed him knowing what power he posessed. Maria, Gerald, and Thomas sat in the corner of the room, Thomas looked like he was going to have a pnic attack, Maria looked confident her plan would work, Gerald look worried. A thousand thoughts were racing through Thomas's mind at the very moment. They knew they were going to be there for a long time.

* * *

9:36 pm, December 1, 19X3

Shadow heard and felt foot-steps above him, he began to get scared, all the hope of survival was gone. Shadow heard muffled voices above him but couldn't make them out.

* * *

9:36 pm, December 1, 19X3

The agents were holding guns in their hands. The top agent was 17 years old, he was a heartless killer and his name was Agent McGovern. McGovern said, "I think something is wrong with my gun." He accedently pulled the trigger and a bullet was shot. McGovern said, "oops." He got on the walkie-talkie and said, "Any of you find it on the other floors?" The walkie-talkie relpied, "Negative, lets move out."

* * *

9:38pm, Decmeber 1, 19X3

Shadow heard them leave , but he felt really sick. He saw the bullet pass through his shoe and he saw blood pourinf out of it, he took off his shoe to reveal a blood soaked sock, then removed hi sock to see a pierced foot. He felt very sick and his eyes felt weird, then everything went black

* * *

Oh-no! ! What happend to shadow!!!??? Read the next chap to find out! READ AND REVIEW!!! 


	7. The Hospital and the Death

AAARRGGG!! I hate cliff hangers, but I wanted to make all you people know how I feel when I read one, MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA, _cough, ahem_, R&R and enjoy!

* * *

**30 Minutes**

**Chapter 7, The Hospital and the Death**

* * *

9:56pm December 1, 19X3

Everyone in the storage room (which was everyone who lives/works on the ARK) heard the gunshot. Maria's eyes began to get hot and fill with tears, so did Thomas's. Gerald was extremly angry, "After all those years of working on him, I finally succeded! Then he gets taken away from me by getting pierced by an inch long piece of steel and--" He turned to his son and grand-daughter, they were both crying, Thomas had silent tears falling from his eyes and Maria was wailing. Gerald immediatly took back what he said and gave them both a hug, "I am so sorry..."

* * *

10:00pm December 1, 19X3

Shadow lay there dying he felt the pain dart through him like a missile. His short little life flash before his eyes; when he first met Maria, his first words, his first dinner, etc. He wanted it all to end, and then he didn't want it all to end. He wanted the pain to go away, but he wanted to live to be with Maria. He began to feel short of breath...

* * *

10:02pm December 1, 19X3

The agents opened the storage room door and said, "We have not found the project, but we will comehere once a year to find it." All the agents have left except for agent McGovern. His walkie-talkie said, "Jase, c'mon, theres no one there!" McGovern said to his walkie-talkie, "I know, I just gotta clean this little thing up." He went over to the Robotniks, "I know it is here, I will find it, and steal its dark, meaningless life and banish it to the pits of hell. But even thats too good for it." He kneeled down to Maria and Thomas made he step backwards one step, McGovern smickered and good one of Maria's bangs and flipped it. Then he stood up and said, "I'll see you later." He waked out of the room and shut the door.

* * *

10:05pm December 1, 19X3

Everyone opened the door, confused, but relieved. Gerald stood at the windowed and made sure G.U.N. had left. Thomas ran to the computer at the secretary's desk which was only 20 feet away. He said to the computer, "Check for unauthorized audio systems and video camera!" The computer was beeping for a minute, then replied (in a mechanic voice), "negative." Thomas went back to the storage room, grabbed the power drill and practically flew to the hidding place.

* * *

10:06pm Decmeber 1, 19X3

Thomas arrived at the hiding place in one minute, that would have to be his record for many years to come. He knocked on he floor board and said, "Shadow, SHadow are you okay?" He got no reply, Thomas was the most scared he ever was in his entire life, next to knowing he would lose his beloved wife, Alicia. He undrilled all of the screws and saw death of a loved one once again. THat moment flashed before his very eyes, the moment that changed his life forever, that moment 5 monthes ago.

* * *

4:23pm April 7, 19X3

Maria Robotnik was only 3 monthes old, she was too young to know what was even going on in her life. All she knew was she had a loving mother, father, and grandfather. Maria had bright blue eyes becuase she was a baby and later would get her icy blue ones. Thmas was with Alicia and, Alicia was carrying he beautiful daughter in her arms. Maria was pulling on her mothers natural golden blonde hair as Alicia was carrying her to the E.P room. Alicia saw the glowing red letter on the door, "DO NOT ENTER, EXPERIMENT IN PROGRESS." Alicia, smiled, closed her eyes and shook her head, she didn't care that the sign said that becuase she wanted to see how her father-in-laws project was coming along. She enter the room and saw a pod filled with greenish-yellow liquid with a mean looking adult rabbit inside of it, Alicia automatically knew it was Project S.H.A.D.O.W. He had been working on it for years, and this one, he had been working on for 3 monthes. Gerald was seen at a controller's desk (a/n: Thats what I'm calling it, ya know it cartoon those machines that have all those buttons, levers, and do-hickeys? That what it will be called.) pushing all buttons and differnt kinds of liquid where going into the pod. Then the computer said, "Warning; danger of loosing life of specimen, life clock starts at 3, 2, 1, 0, life; negative." Gerald slammed his fists on the controller'd desk, "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, NO!!!!!! Looks like I added too much nitrofilion.sigh Time to start all over again, dump the specimen." The rabbit was suctioned from the pod. Gerald went over to a cabinet that was full of fetuses (YAY FETUS!). Gerald said, "You know, I have always been fascinated with hedgehogs." Gerald grabbed a jar that had a hedgehog fetus in it.

A woman over the PA said, "G.U.N. has found out about project S.H.A.D.O.W. they have come to--" The woman was cut off. Gerald was an old man so he was not fast (a/n: I dunno why that just seemed funny). Gerald urned around an said, "Alicia! Thomas! You should not be here!! Get out, befroe they kill you!" Gerald grabbed the files for S.H.A.D.O.W. and the fetus and tried to run, but almost fell over. Alicia handed him Maria, "I am a fast runner give me the files!" She didn't wait for him to answer and took evrything. Thomas shouted, "Alicia, WAIT!" He ran after her. She ran to the hiding place and hid the fetus and files in the floorboard. Then out of the dark, a voice was heard, "So, Missy, where did you hide the files?" Out of the darkness, Agent McGovern appeared. Alicia shouted, "I'll never tell a monster like you!!" Thomas reached the end of the hallway, and saw his entire life change in 3 seconds. McGovern smiled and said in a monotone voice, "Pity." He pulled the trigger. Alicia was dead. Thomas felt a pain stab from his heart like 1000 knive white hot from the pits of hell. His life was over, the woman he loved for 10 years before even marrying her was dead in less then a second. Thomas shouted through tears, "I'LL KILL YOU YOU SON OF A BITCH BASTARD!!!" McGovern pointed the gun at Thomas, "Really, I think it would be t'other way round, Robotnik." Thomas stopped dead in his tracks. McGovern's walkie-talkie said, "Jase, there is no record of the porject, lets move out." McGovern didn't want everyone to know he ruined the chances of finding the project, so he simply said, "Roger that." With no regret, he said to Thomas, "I'll be back." With that, he fled. Thomas kneeled down to his wife to see she was not dead, but barely holding on. She said, "T-Tom, tell M-M-Maria that I love--" She was dead.

The rest of it was a blurr.

* * *

10:06pm Decmeber 1, 19X3

All of that flashed through his mind in 1 second. Thomas began to cry uncontrollibly, he grabbed shadow and ran to the hospital wing.

* * *

1:28am Decmber 2, 19X3

Shadow was lying in a hospital bed with a wrap around his left foot and AB positve blood being put in his blood stream by an IV. A male green echidna (who was the doctor) dressed in a white, doctor's unifrom said to Thomas, Gerald, and Maria, "He is lucky to have survived, by studying how much blood he lost, he was in there for about half an hour. You may go see him. They all rushed into the room that contained Shadow, Shadow looked at them a wink, since it hurt to move. Maria was lifted on the bed by Gerald, she gave Shadow a gentle hug, they exchanged no words though. Thomas said to Gerald, "But he is still young, not even an adult could survive that. How did he survive?" Gerald smirked at his son, "I told you he was the ultimate lifeform."

* * *

READ AND REVIEW PLEASE, I LIKE REVIEWS!!! NO FLAMES!! 


	8. Christmas, Toilets, and the Christmas An...

I'm sure all of you know that Santa is not real. This is the last chapter of them as babies, _GASP_ Oh-no!!

R&R and enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**30 Minutes**

**Chapter 8, Christmas, Toilets, and the Christmas Angel**

9:02am December 2, 19X3

Shadow was out of the hospital sooner then everyone had expected, Shadow reminded Thomas about the pizza, so that very second, Thomas ordered pizza from the crew's kitchen. Shadow ate half the pizza they got, but that didn't matter to anyone.

Thomas looked at Shadow and immediatly noticed something different; his eyes where crimson and no longer blue. Thomas looked at his father with concern, "Whats wrong with his eyes? There red, they used to be blue, does it have to do with the gun shot?" Thomas shivered at the words 'gun shot'. Gerald swalled the bite of pizza and said, "When he got shot, it cause dramatic trama to his mind and body. I don't think it affects his vision, at least he isn't going gray, heh." Thomas thought **But he doesn't seem disturbed, deep inside his mind he may be, but he seems ok.**

* * *

8:46pm December 2, 19X3

Shadow and Maria were watching the sesame street 24 hour marathon on PBS, and a commercial came on. It was a toy commerial for Tonka, car that little kids rode in. Maria's icy blue eyes lite up when she saw a pink and white barbie car. It had a toy phone where you can talk to barbie (that was a real thing too!). Shadow's mouth turned into a huge smile when he saw a sliver, red, balck, and blue care that had toy machine guns on the sides. They watched the entire commercial in awe. Maria ran up to her father, but Shadow struggled to even stand up. Maria ran over to her brother and helped him up. Thomas kneeled down and scooped them up and put them on the couch and sat down next to him, Gerald saw Thomas motioned for him to come in the room too. Before Thomas could even speak Shadow shouted, "Iwannatonka!!!" Maria said politely (as she always was), "Daddy, fow Chwistmas, can I get a bawbie caw?""IWANNATONKA!!! IWANNATONKA!!! IWANNATONKA!!! IWANNATONKA!!! IWANNATONKA!!!" Thomas firmly said, "No, those things are dangerous and look what all the dangers you 2 have already had?" Maria and Shadow looked eachother and right on cue, gave a pouty face. Thomas stood up and said, "No, when I saw something I stand by it." Thomas and Gerald went back to the dining room/kitchen and began to talk about Christmas. Thomas explained how hard it was, it was going to be his first Christmas without his wife beside him.

Shadow had an idea of what to do, Maria helped him into his electronic baby wheelchair and they grabbed alot little things from around the house.....

* * *

8:55pm December 2, 19X3

Thomas and Gerald didn't even notice Shadow and Maria going back and forth from the bathroom to the living room. Gerald finally noticed, "Tom, what are they doing?" Thomas put his feet down on the carpet and it was soaked. **What the hell..?** he thought. He went into the bathroom and saw assorted thing from the house in the toilet being flushed; keys, his glasses case, porclean figures, pens, lids, cd's, amd the remote. Thomas saw the remote, and his eyes were filled with horror, "NOOO!!! NOT THE REMOTE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The kids were laughing and Maria continuely pushed the lever on the toilet and water poured out of it. He picked up the wet children and locked them in a closet.

* * *

11:59pm December 2, 19X3

Maria and Shadow have been asleep for an hour in the closet, dreaming of the Tonka trucks. Thomas opened the closet door, and stared at them, in 2 seconds they were awake, thinking he would say, 'ok, I'll get you the tonka trucks'. He was calm but you from the look in his eyes, he was full of rage. Through gritted teeth he said, "Why. Did. You. Two. Do. That." Maria and Shaodw said shamefully, "We wanted the trucks..." Thomas allowed them to step out of the closet, "I was going to buy them for you;" Shadow and Maria looked up at him with smiles. "But I will not now. Shadow, Maria, you will go to bed without a story and thats final." Maria looked up at him and said tearfully, "But I can't go to sleep without my without my story..." Shadow said, "Yeah, me niether." THomas said, "Well, that makes three of us who won't sleep." He lifted Maria and put her in her white and silver crib and Shadow into his Polished bare wooden crib. He walked to the door, and without looking back, he slammed the door and locked it from the outside. Maria began to wail, and Shadow sat in his bed and folded his arms, "its not fair, I got a bad boo-boo in my foot and all I wanted was a toy and daddy is being mean!!" Maria replied, but it sounded like gibberish under all the crying and screaming she was doing. Shadow cocked his head to the left and gave her a confused look.

* * *

12:01am Decmeber 3, 19X3

Thomas walked into his living room and sat with his father on the couch. Gerald alughed nervously, "Well, it was hard, but we did it, the toilet is fixed and there was no structural damage, heh heh..." Thomas removed his glasses and cupped his face in his hands. Gerald put his arm around his son, "Don't you think your being a little too hard on them, I mean, Shadow was shot and Maria was scared for her brother and--"

"I can't do this, I need Alicia.."

"You can do this, its hard having a child and then adopting another and raising them. If you need any help, I was a father, I can help you."  
  
Thomas looked at his father and Gerald's dark green eyes sparkles with sympothy. Thomas gave his father a hug and said, "thank you..."

* * *

8:29pm December 24, 19X3

Thomas was dressed in a pair of jeans and a red and green sweater (like the one that freddy wears in nightmare on elm street) and black dress shoes. Gerald was dressed in a gray suit with a black tye. Maria had on a velvet red dress and frilly white edges and a frilly white collar, she had white stockings on and black dress shoes, she had red and green ribbons in her hair. Shadow was fully healed from his wound, but was left with a small scar about the size of a bullet, with no fur covering the scar, all in all, he was doing good. Shaodw was wearing an outfit similar to Thomas's; a red sweater with a white raindeer silhouette and black dress pants and shoes. Maria ran up to her father with Shadow in his wheel chair, slowly catching up. Maria said, "Daddy, don't fowget, we have to leave out cookies and milk for Santa." Thomas went into the kitchen and got out a glass of plain milk, and chocolate milk, choclate chip cookies and gingerbread men cookies. He went into the livng room an put them on the coffee table. Maria and Shadow wrote a note that said, "_MePRY CHRiStMAZ SANta_." Shadow crossed his arms and said, "I'm still not gunna getta Tonka!" Thomas said, "ahh, with Santa you never know." Shadow was still mad about knowing his dad woudn't get him a Tonka Truck. Gerald was hanging the stockings on the wall since they didn't have nor needed a fire place. Thomas got out a camera and put it 10-15 ft. from the tree.

The tree was beautiful, even though it wasn't real. It has christmad ornament balls of all the colors of the rainbow on it, silver garlend on it, little white lights on it, and red ribbons on it. And perched on the top of the tree was a star that glowed a silver light. The tree was hauntingly beautiful. Thomas got them to stand in front of the tree and Thomas set the camera in a timer. He rushed to get in the picture, Shadow and Maria faced the camera and Shadw had his left arm around Maria and Shadow had his right. The same thing with Thomas and Gerald. Just before the picture was taken, Thomas felt his hand that wasn't around his father being moved, but he didn't move it, he just shrugged it off. The picture was taken, later it was going to be taken to get developed. Thomas couldn't help but think of the picture thinking someone was missing, **Alicia... It won't be the same without you...**

Shadow and Maria snapped Thomas out of it, he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, "Yeah?" Maria said, "Can we have some cookies?" THomas said warmly, "Not now, its almost bedtime--" Shadow and Maria made pouty faces and looked like they were going to cry. Thomas stared into Maria's icy eyes glazed with tears, it looked as if her eyes were ice melting. He looked in Shadow's eyes and saw blood, pain, and the look of a tortured soul. Thomas gave in, "Okay, okay, you can have cookies, you you have to brush your teeth and go straight to bed."

Maria and Shadow ate the cookies and brushed their teeth and went to bed.

* * *

12:32am December 25 19X3

Thomas made sure his children were asleep and went to the EP room to develop the photo. While the photo was developing, Thomas heard a woman say his name. He looked up and saw someone he did not expect......Alicia. She was transparent and was glowing white, she was wearing a flowing white gown and her long golden blonde hair was flowing as if in the wind, she was beautiful. Thomas said, "I-Y-W- I thought you were dead..." Alicia spoke to him in his mind, _I am._

"A-Alicia, everything is d-different without you..."

_Tell Maria that I will always love her, take good care of Shadow, I wish I could meet him..._

"Alicia, I-I love you."

_I love you too, and I will see you again someday._

She moved toward him and was about to embrace him, then she dissappeared. Thomas knew he would never see her again in life, but at least he got a chance to say good bye. The photo was done developing and he looked at it. In the photo, right next to him was the same person he saw just now; Alicia was smiling angelically and holding his hand. Thomas was in tears and the only thing he said was, "She is an angel..."

When Thomas got back to the apartment, he saw his very annoyed father staring at him with his arms crossed, tapping his foot. Thomas noticed the gifts were already put under the tree by Gerald. Gerald whispered so he would wake the kids, "Where have you been you've been gone almost an hour! You know where the EP room is!" Thomas stared at the tree, then the photo, the tree, the photo, the tree, and so on and so forth. Thomas said awe struck, "Look at the picture..." Gerald took it and ajusted his glasses, he stared at the photo, "_Oh my god_.."

* * *

7:00am Decemer 25 19X3

"ITS CHWISTMAS! ITS CHWISTMAS! ITS CHWISTMAS!!!" Maria and Shadow continually shouted and 'awaking' their fahter. He was more stunned then asleep, he was still think about Alicia. The four of them went to the stockings, emptied them out and began to eat the candy in them.

One by one, all the gifts were opened. There was wrapping paper all over the room, toys everywhere and clothes (for the kids) carelessly tossed aside. It was down to two gifts left. One for Shadow and one for Maria. On the tags, it said, 'For Maria, From Santa' the other said, 'For Shadow, From Santa.' These gifts were twice the size of both of them and they had no idea what they were. Thomas said, "Whoa, look what Santa got you!" He looked over at Gerald and winked at him, as if saying, 'Look what _I_ got for you.' The kids opened their gifts at the same time, they screamed with excitement, it was the Tonka cars they wanted. They opened the boxes and Thomas already opened them earlier and put them together. They climbed in them and rode them around the house. Thomas and Gerald heard Maria and Shadow talking, Shadow said, "I'm soooooo happy! I like Santa better then daddy cuz he got us these." "YEah, me too!" Gerald and THomas laughed. Thomas looked through the window of the ARK out to Earth, "Merry Christmas, Alicia..." He saw Alicia faintly in the window and she said _Merry Christmas_.

* * *

Lets thank **AutCat** for giving me these great ideas!

_The Pouty faces when they wanted the Tonka cars._

_When they flushed all the stuff down the toilet._

_The pouty faces when they wanted the cookies._

Huggles Autcat Thanx for the ideas!

Whoa, I think that was my best chap yet! R & R and Merry or Happy Early Christmas!


	9. What It Is Like On Earth

Remember; _memories **thoughts**_

R&R and enjoy!

* * *

**30 Minutes**

**Chapter 9, What It Is Like On Earth**

_11:59pm December 2, 19X3_

_Maria and Shadow have been asleep for an hour in the closet, dreaming of the Tonka trucks. Thomas opened the closet door, and stared at them, in 2 seconds they were awake, thinking he would say, 'ok, I'll get you the tonka trucks'. He was calm but you from the look in his eyes, he was full of rage. Through gritted teeth he said, "Why. Did. You. Two. Do. That." Maria and Shadow said shamefully, "We wanted the trucks..." Thomas allowed them to step out of the closet, "I was going to buy them for you;" Shadow and Maria looked up at him with smiles. "But I will not now. Shadow, Maria, you will go to bed without a story and thats final." Maria looked up at him and said tearfully, "But I can't go to sleep without my without my story..." Shadow said, "Yeah, me niether." THomas said, "Well, that makes three of us who won't sleep." He lifted Maria and put her in her white and silver crib and Shadow into his polished bare wooden crib. He walked to the door, and without looking back, he slammed the door and locked it from the outside. _

* * *

10:30am 0ctober 15, 19#9

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! Shadow slammed his alarm clock and rolled over. Thomas knew he was like that, so thats why he had another alarm clock on the side he rolled over. BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! Shadow slammed his other alarm clock. He took it as a signal to wake up. He had the dream about when they tried flushing things down the toilet to get the Tonka trucks again. He always regretted doing that, but Thomas tells him to push it aside, but for some reason he can't.

Shadow was now 16 years old, about 15 years ago, his dream had accured. Shadow looked alnost the same; he still had the scar on his foot though, he knew it probably would never heal.

Shadow now had his own bedroom. It wasn't that big, but it was better then sharing a room, especially with a girl. Maria and him painted the room blood red, it was his favorte color. Shadow thought back to when he was six years old when Maria and him painted the room.

_

* * *

_

_2:16pm March_ 23, 19X9

_Shadow and Maria knew they were going to paint his new room, so they were jumping up and down with joy. Shadow was still a little taller then Maria, but as soon as she turned 8, she grew taller then he was, which made him very jealous. Thomas, Maria, and Shadow went into the same storage room G.U.N. would put everyone in every December 1st when searching the ARK for Shadow._

_Thomas opened the door to the storage room and went to the shelf that held all the paint. There were all different colors, but there was only one that Shadow picked, and it was not expected. Shadow pointed at a can of paint that said CAUTION RED, "I want that one!" Thomas laughed, "But this isn't wall paint, this is the paint you put on pipes that are burning hot." Shadow crossed his arms and looked at the ground grudgingly, "But I want it!" Thomas rolled his eyes, "Ok, fine. But don't anyone come to me when they burn their hands off on a buring hot pipe." Maria offered to carry the paint, but it was too heavy, so Thomas took it back. _

_When they got back to the apartment, they layed newspaper out on the carpeted floor. The walls were an ugly puce color, but the carpets were a pretty cream color. They were already to paint, when the phone rang, Thomas went over to it and gave an annoyed sigh, "Hello?" It was Gerald, he seemed very happy, "Tom! I think I found the cure for stomach cancer!! Come over here, quick!" Without another word, Gerald hung up the phone, Thomas hung up and relunctantly said this to his kids, "Ok, Pop-Pop needs me in the EP room, so I'll be right back, I'll be back in one minute." The kids smiles, "Okay." _

_Thomas left the apartment and the kids were left in the room, by themselves, in painters clothes with rollers with red paint on them in their hands. The kids grinned and started to paint the room. The room wasn't really big at all, so it didn't take them more then two hours. They had alot of paint on them and out of the blue, Shadow flicked red paint on Maria, "HEY! Why'd you do that?!" SHadow laughed, and got a paint brush and painted Maria's arm. Maria said, "Hey, I have an idea!" Maria painted one of Shadow's quills making it all red. Shadow was very ticklish, so she painted his stomach, he squealed with laughter. Shadow pushed Maria away and grabbed her hair and started to paint it (a/n: Now I have experience painting and it is murder it get it out of you hair. NOT THE HAIR!!!!!!!!!!). After 30 minutes (A/n: Hey, the title of the story), they were cover with red paint head to toe, faces were painted, quilled were, fur and hair was, hands, etc._

_Thomas opened the door, and made his way to Shadow red room. Thomas said before looking at them, "Hey guys, sorry, he thought he found the cure for cance but instead made a good substitute for-- OH MY GOD!!!!!!!" He looked at his children and saw they were cover in red paint. Hey went to the coffee table and grabbed another newspaper and made a tralier of it from the bedroom to the bathroom, "Guys! This is going to take forever to come out! They went into the bathroom and took off their clothes (A/N: You have some SICK minds ppl!), but where still mostly cover in paint. Thomas turned on the water in the bath tub and put them in. Maria shouted, "DAD! IT'S TOO HOT!!" Thomas got a brillo-pad and scrun sponge and started to scrub them, "It gets the paint off better."_

_After about 4-5 hours, the paint was totally off them, the newspaper was removed and all of Shadow's furniture was put in the room. They marveled at there work and went to the playground (A/N: Remember that?)._

* * *

10:40am 0ctober 15, 19#9

Shadow laughed slightly at his memory, "That was back when I was taller then her." He got off his bed, put on his socks, shoes, and gloves. He was going to do what he has done every morning ever since he was shot; go to the window in the escape pod room and watch the earth for a couple hours.

Thomas was in the kitchen making bacon and eggs, Maria was sitting at the table waiting for the food to be ready. She was wearing a white and baby blue dress, she had a matching baby blue head band. Shadow walked right past them to the front door , but Thomas stopped him, "Tenshi, do you want some breakfast?" Shadow slowly turned around, he looked like he was in deep thought. Shadow looked at a spot right above Thomas's head, as if avoiding his gaze, "No, and, Dad, can you stop calling me that childish nick-name?" Thomas turned off the burner and kneeled down to Shadow, "But, I've been calling you that since you were given to me by Gerald, Tenshi." Shadow rolled his eyes and said under hs breath, "Dumass.." Thomas smaked him across the face, "How dare you call your father that! You know, I didn't have to bring you into my home, you could have been killed by G.U.N. looooong ago!!" Maria just sat and watched, she looked concerned and knew she would have to talk to Shadow after the fight was over.

"Oh, now we're back to the (mimicking Thomas by making circles around his eyes from his thumbs and and index finger to look like glasses, talking in a high, femenine voice) 'I didn't have to bring you into my home!' "

"Why don't you just leave then!!!?"

"Maybe I will!!"

"Fine!"

"FINE!!"

Shadow kicked off the ground and flew out through the door and slammed it shut. He went to the window in the escape pod room and watch the earth.

* * *

10:50 am October 15, 19#9

Thomas immediately felt bad for what he said and didn't want to shut Shadow out of his life, him and Maria were all he had left. Thomas relunctantly said, "Maria, your his best friend, go talk to him." Maria, without a second to waste, stood up and walked out the apartment.

* * *

11:03am October 15 19#9

Shadow was watching the earth, that room was were he would go to think. He looked down at the earth, it looked so peaceful and quiet, from space, the earth was beautiful, it looked like a painting with the clouds and the green all swirled into one, but someone interuppted his peace; Maria said, "Its beautiful isn't it? Sometimes, it makes me wonder what it is like down there. If it looks like that from here, what down you think it would be like down there?" She walked, so she stood beside Shadow. Shadow did not answer her, for she already knew the answer. Shadow said, "I always wanted to go down to earth, I want to get away from all of this, I want to have the space to be free..." Maria knew he was talking about Thomas, so she changed the subject.

"Shadow, what do you think its like there in earth?"

" (Not even listening to her) The professor said his lifes work was dedicated to all of those who live down there. He once told me that the reason for his existance was making people happy through the power of science..."

"Shadow--"

"Maria... I just don't know anything anymore. (He clenched his fist and looked out into space) I often wonder why I was created, what my purpose is for being here. Maybe if I go down there I will find the answers, maybe...."** Maria**

Maria knew the answer but did not tell him, well, at least not just yet.


	10. Gerald's Secret

Remember; _memories **thoughts**_

R&R and enjoy!

* * *

**30 Minutes**

**Chapter 10, Gerald's Secret**

5:30pm October 22, 19#9

Shadow and Maria were walking aimlessly around the ARK, they were in a hallway that was shaped like a 4 pointed triangle, but glass around it to make you able to walk normally. They went over to the door and it opened up automaticlally.

Maria looked down at Shadow and said, "I'm glad you have forgiven dad, you know he loves you." Shadow sighed, then laughed, trying to make her happy, "Well, it happens from time to time." Maria looked down at theground and said, "Uh-huh.."Shadow could tell there was something on her mind, she didn't usually act this way. Maria stopped walking and looked like she was going to cry, she fell to the ground, and started to cry. SHadow ran to her and steadied her fall, "Maria! What wrong?!" She cupped her face in her hands and and spoke through them, "Wevebinhodenufusick---" Shadow took her hands from her face and looked into her eyes. He could tell this had been bothering her for the longest time, he said slowly, "Slow down." She took a deep breath and said through tears, "We have been hiding you for sixteen years from GUN, with many close calls and they haven't found you, but one day they will find you, one day they wi find you and they will KILL you! There is a rumor going around that they found out about the hiding place!" Shadow's eyes widened with horror, then realization kicked in, "It's a RU-MOR! Theres half a chance its not real!" Maria looked up at him with her icy pink and blue eyes, "But theres half a chance it is..." Shadow gave Maria a hug and after fifteen minutes, all her tears were gone, leaving a dry Maria, but Shadow's shoulder very wet.

He brushed off his shoulder (a/n: Ladys be pimps too, go on brush yo shoulders off! ) to make them dry. They looked ahead of them and they didn't even realize they were going to the playground. SHadow didn't realize it till now; thye were the only children on the ARK and there was a playground, it must have been made especially for them, he smiled. They walked inside and they sat on te swings. Maria said, "They gave us so much for living here, and try to make our family as normal as possible. Although (laughes), we are as different as can be!"

Shadow was not even listening to her, he was thinking about what she said earlier; were they really going to find him and kill him one day? He didn't know, if he made one slip up, they would. What if he was sick and he went into hiding there was times he was; there was that one time he had pnemonia from helping Gerald work on the bomb fluids, he was in a coughing fit he had to make the hiding place bigger and put padding on the 'ceiling' of it, now it looks like a normal room, except it was only 5'5 ft. high. Maria was a couple inches shorter then the ceiling so she had to be about 5'3 ft.

Shadow decided to get back into Maria's conversation with him so he began to listen. Maria laughed, "--an you had gas pretty bad that day!" Shadow's mouth dropped a little, he was so confused from two things, 1) How could the ARK giving them so much stuff come to him having gas that day. 2) She was usually so poliet, where did that come form? Shadow looked at the ground in embaressment, "I don't remember that day..." But, oh, yes he did, it was those enchiladas. Shadow looked up at her, "Where is Gerald's wife?" Maria looked at him, "She died. Stomach cancer. Before I was born." Shadow looked at the ground.

Wait a minute! He just realized something; BOMB FLIUDS! The stuff you put inside nuclear bombs. Shadow hopped off the swing and grabbed Maria's hand and sped off. Maria said from behind, "Shadow, whats wrong, where are we going?!?!"

"To the EP room!"

"Why?" 

Shadow stopped and grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her, "Remeber all those times we help Gerald with is experiments?"

"Yeah."  
  
"Well, we've been helping him kill people!"

Shadow began to walk with his hand on Maria's wrist, "Shadow, what wre you talking about?"  
  
"THINK ABOUT IT!! All the shell casings, all the strange fluids, the time I got pnemonia, it all points to nuclear weapons of mass destruction!!!"

Maria gasped and this time, she ran and held onto Shadow's wrist, leaving him behind her. They arrived at the EP room and the door opened with Maria shouting, "GRANDFATHER!!!!" Gerald turned to see her and so did people form the far east she had never saw before, giving him money. Gerald shouted, "Maria! You should not be here! Leave right NOW!!!" Shadow tried to make himself look as tall as possible without anone knowing he was trying, "What the fuck are you doing?!" The people from the middle east said to Gerald (in a strange accent I migh add), "Is that him?"Gerald nodded. The eastern people went over to Shadow and began to look at him and talk happily in their language, one went over and touched his ear. Shadow grabbed the man's arm, and broke it, "AIIYYEEEEE!!!" Shadow didn't know he had such power, all he wanted to do was twist the man's arm, not break it, but it made him happier nontheless. He walked up to Gerald and the men bowed to both off them and left the EP room. Gerald shouted at the two, "What the hell is wrong with you?! I was making a deal!" Maria shouted through tears as she walked up to them, "But you are killing people for _money?!_" Gerald knew they saw everything and he could deny anymore, "GODDAMMIT, SHADOW, MARIA!!! How the hell do you think we get money to fund the ARK? Hospital giving it ot us for giving them the cure to pnemonia? I don't think so!!" Shadow looked at Maria, he hated seeing her cry, he went over and put his arm around her, he started to cry to, but he never really cried, he cried silent tears. They both looked up at Gerald, Gerald's heart was breaking seeing them cry, he turned away from them, "Look at the computer, file WVMP, Weapons.

Shadow and Maria went to the computer and started to log in on it. Gerald didn't realize untill now how much he love his granddaughter, he just hoped that she would forgive him for doing this. He loved Shadow as his grandson, although he created him, he gave him to his son. He doesn't even know why, all Gerald knew was they would stmble across a secret about Shadow and then they would never forgive him about that. Shadow wasn't supposed to live this long. Shadow looked in the file and clicked on Weapons, he saw a file that said Shadow and he clicked on it. When he saw it, his eyes widened in horror and shock and he began to cry, cry, not silent tear, cry.

* * *

Uh-oh! Whats going one here!??!?! REVIEW PLEASE!!!


	11. What I am

WhOa!! Talk about a cliffhanger!!

Remember; _memories_ **thoughts**

R&R and enjoy!

* * *

**30 Minutes**

**Chapter 11, What I am**

6:15pm October 22, 19#9

Shadow couldn't believe it. No, he wouldn't believe. It couldn't be true, not him, not him. But if he didn't belive it, he would be in denial for the rest of his life, his life, it no longer had any meaning! On the screen were all the files, progression, and status of Project S.H.A.D.O.W. He saw a the first creature created was a strange looking reptile (a/n: The biolizard! YAAY BIOLIZARD!!!), then a cat, then a dog, then a bird, then a human, then monkey, then a fox, then a rabbit, then, finally a hedgehog. All in all, the info meant he was meant to be a weapon of mass destruction, like the weapons he sold to the foreigners, or was he sold to those foreigners? Gerald put his hand on Shadow's shoulder, "I am sorry--" Shadow jerked away and looked at him dead in the eyes, "I hate you... I HATE YOU!!!!!!!!!" He ran out of the EP room crying. Maria gave Gerald a death glare, "I will never forgive you for this! You may have did many bad things in your life but this was the worst!" She ran off to find Shadow.

* * *

6:35pm Octomber 22, 19#9

Shadow didn't know where he was going, nor did he care. He just wanted to get as far away from everyone as possible. He didn't even know where he was, it didn't help that he couldn't even see, the tears had blinded him. The next thing he knew he was on the ground. He rubbed the tears away from his eyes and looked up. He tripped over the hiding place and saw the sticker. Yes, the sticker that was a rainbow peace symbol, over the years for hundreds, maybe thousands of footsteps run over it, it was dirty and worn, and looked utterly sad.

He stared at the sticker for it seemed like an eternity. It made him think; **Why is there so much violence in the world? People who love eachother, lives destroyed with one little action someone may make? ----Why can't they just leave me alone? I was only created to be someone weapon to kill someone! I was never meant to have any other purpose other then to kill! But I don't want to kill, I want to stop everyone from that madness, it has no logic! I am one pathetic creature, I was a fool for 16 years, I was a fool for too long!! I love my father, I love Maria, I-I-I HATE GERALD!!** He ran off and went to the apartment.----

When he arrived, the door was left open about an inch, as if someone left in a hurry, and there was no one there. He went into his room, layed on the bed, and buried his face into a pillow to cry some more. He raised his head and looked at his walls, they were red. ----Red, BLOOD red, blood, the color of...death...I hate him!!!!----

There was a window facing the moon, he stared at it. It was full and hit was blood red, the craters were formed and looked like it was smirking at him. He clenched his shaking fist and shouted at the top of his lungs, echoing through the whole floor the apartment was on, "I HATE YOU, DAMN YOU TO HELL!!!!!!!" He punched the window and broke a hole in it, he started to get atracted or sucked onto it like a magnet, the globe of earth on his bureua was sucked to it and broke a hole about 2'6 ft. tall. He flew out of the ARK and reached out his hand to grab the broken glass still attached to window...

* * *

7:14pm October 22, 19#9

Maria was on the same floor as the apartment, she heard Shadow shouted those words, she had a walkie-talkie in her hand and spoke into it, "(she said concerningly) Dad, (she said agatated) Grandfather, Shadow is in the west wing of the 2nd floor, hurry and get here!" Maria dropped the walkie-talkie and ran to the elevator, the doors opened, Gerald and Thomas ran right into her and almost knocked her over.

They ran by the apartment and heard Shadow screaming. They ran inside and went to his room saw him dangled horizontally out the window. There was blood all over his hands, arms, and the window. Shadow was holding on with only one hand and was slipping. Thomas ran to the window and almost fell out himself, he reached for Shadow's bloody hand (the one not holding onto the window), "TAKE MY HAND!!" Shadow reached for his hand but slipped and almost left go of the window. They tried a few more time, but ended unsuccessful. Maria rushed to the window, Thomas shouted, "Maria, NOO!!"

* * *

_4:40pm, April 7, 19X3_

_Thomas kneeled down to his wife to see she was not dead, but barely holding on. She said, "T-Tom, tell M-M-Maria that I love--" She was dead._

* * *

7:19pm October 22, 19#9

Thomas thought, **I will not let them take her too!** Maria had a grip on Shadow's hand, but Thomas tried to pull her away, she got caught off balance and she fell halfway out the window. Thomas pulled in Maria but she accidently let go out Shadow's hand. Shadow grabbed onto the window and cut open his hand again.

Gerald pushed his son and granddaughter out of the way, and reached for Shadow's hand. Shadow glared at him and thought, **I'd rather die then reach for his filthy hand!** Thomas shouted, "Dad, no, you'll get killed!" Gerald shouted back, "Well, if I die, it will not be such as a loss, I've got nothing to lose!!" Gerald's attention went back to Shadow. Shadow's pinky, thumb, and ring finger slipped and he was holding onto the window with his cut, bloody, middle and index finger. Gerald shouted, "Shadow, I'm sorry for what I did!! I was only thinking of myself, I should have thought of everyone else!! Just don't let go!!" Shadow looked into Gerald's dark green eyes and thought, **But this is my destiny...** Gerald shouted, "NO IT ISN'T!!!" This caught Shadow by surprise, he looked at him and wanted no more then to let go. Gerald shook his head, "Don't you dare let go! REACH!!!!!!!!!!!!" Shadow shut his eyes and grabbed Gerald's hand.

* * *

7:35pm October 22, 19#9

The four of them were in the apartment, Shadow's window was covered with a very inlarged picture of Shadow and Maria's first Christmas in front of the Christmas tree. It blocked the window and they were able to live there in peace. After a a few days, they would get the window fixed.

Shadow got stitches in his finger's and palm of his hands, and they were covered in wrap. Gerald was sitting on the couch with his family giving Shadow a hug, "Please, Shadow, will you ever forgive me?" Shadow broke the hug and smiled at Gerald, "I cannot deny what I am."

* * *

Whoa! What an exciting chapter, please, REVIEW!!!


	12. A Friend Like You

* * *

Now THAT was a chapter!! Thanx Damien for all the reviews, but I am not a dude, Imma girl '

THis chapter my be a lil short, just so you's know.

Remember; _memories_ **thoughts**

R&R and enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**30 Minutes**

**Chapter 12, A Friend Like You**

8:56pm, November 27, 19#9

Thomas was taking all the Thanksgiving decorations down and putting them back in the box. Shadow and Maria were not in the apartment, they were walking aimlessly around the Ark, just talking. Thomas felt a little but disappointed and empty because ever since Shadow and Maria turned 13, they stopped working around the apartment, as in chores, and decorated, and Shadow didn't even clean up his own messes nowadays. Maria was always so helpful and polite, if asked to do something, it would be done in less then a minute. **Well, in 5 days, Shadow will have to go into hiding, I hope he doesn't get sick this time, that was a ngihtmare waiting to happen. I'm surprised they haven't given up on trying to find him. Every year, that demon who killed Alicia always says things to my family, well maybe when Maria turns 18, they can live down on Earth away from all of this. Shadow, Shadow will be here for the rest of his life.** Then he started to go passed the entertainment center (a/N: Ya know, those big wooden things that hold the tv, stereo, dvd,and vcr?), and he pulled down all the decorations.

* * *

9:00pm, November 27, 19#9

"No way, I have the better score!" Shadow said. Maria countered him, "Well, my score was 28585, try and top that!" Shadow laughed, "If it wasn't for me, Gerald would never have created the 'Gamecube' for us!" (a/n: HOORAY GAMECUBE!!!!) Shadow put up his fists and said, "Okay, lets see who's score after this!" They began to play fight when Maria stopped. Shadow looked at her face, he knew that look, "Maria, whats wrong?" Maria looked down at him, "Something is wrong with dad, we have to get back home!" Maria began to run, when Shadow ran beside her, "We will never get there, this rate." He grabbed her wrist and they sped off.

* * *

9:01pm, November 27, 19#9

Thomas was on the ground, with terrible pain in his leg. He had gotten his leg caught around the gamecube controller's cords, he twisted and lost his balance and fell on his leg, which had broken under his fall. **Oh my god! It hurts so bad!! But how did--That goddamn toy! **Thomas felt his broken leg. **Oh shit! It hurts, I think I popped it out of its socket. Maybe I can... **He tried to twist it back, only to here another snap and be in more pain. **CRAP!!! I think I broke it, not once, but twice. I only pray Maria and Shadow get home soon**.

* * *

9:07pm November 27, 19#9

Shadow and Maria opened the door to apartment and saw Thomas on the floor with a pillow from the couch (which was less the 2 ft. away) under his shattered foot. Maria and Shadow kneeled down to their father. Maria said, "Oh my God! What happened?!" THomas stared at Shadow, Shadow knew that look, he knew he was the cause of this. Thomas said, "Shadow, from now on, you will clean up all of your messes, since you didn't put that damn toy away, I fell!" Shadow said, "But I--" Maria piped up, "Shadow didn't do this, I did. I'm sorry I forgot to put it away.." Maria thought **Shadow is going into hiding in a few days, I don't think he needs this. **Thomas looked confused, but apologized to Shadow, "I'm sorry I accused you, but, ya know, you usually do this kind of stuff." Thomas pointed to the phone, "Someone call Vincent for me, he can help you's take me down to the hospital wing." Maria pickd up the phone and called Vincent's phone (he very first cell phone, that is. Since he was aways doing research and designer machines, he was almos never home.

* * *

9:09pm November 27, 19#9

Vincent was down in the EP room, looking into a microscope at fox cells. Vincent 's full name was Vincent Prower, he was a snow fox, alsoa great scientist who was working on mutation. He wanted to know if he could make foxes able to fly. So he made a cell, that when he has a child, it would have 2 tails and like a bird, learn to fly. Vincent saw the cells fuse successfully, "Yes!" He went in the drawer next to him and pull out a needle, then, using himself as a guinea pig, he injected it into his arm, **Now I wait, wait to return to Earth for my beloved Kirsten. **

* * *

9:11pm November 27, 19#9

Vincent's cell pone rang, he picked it up, "Hello?" His best friend's daughter was on the other line, "Mr. Prower, you have to come down here, my father has broken his leg!" Vincent said, "Ok, I'll be right there." He turned off his phone, and ran to the nearest elevator, "During my break time too!"

* * *

9:13pm November 27, 19#9

Vincent rushed to their apartment with a stretcher, and opened the door and saw them already lifting THomas off the couch (which they put him on) to the stretcher. Without a word to the children, they went to the elevator and made there was to the 5th 1st floor, were the hospital wing was.

* * *

9:20pm November 27, 19#9

The white fox, the blonde girl, and the black hedgehog waiting in the hospital waiting room. The white fox said the the teenagers, "Well, as much as I want to stay, my break is over, I have to get back to work. Call me when you find out if he's ok, or not." The snow fox jumped off the chair and left.

Shadow and Maria knew they would be there for a while, so they talked.

"Maria, why did you take the blame for this?"  
  
"Because, you were going to go into hiding in, hmm.. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5.. 5 days, its always hard, well for me at least, you know, I get scared, I always think they are going to find you and kill you."

"Do you think they will?"  
  
"No, even if they found you, all you would have to do is kill them. You have great powers."

Shadow shuffled his feet and drooped his ears, "Why did become friends with me?"

Maria was surprosed by this question, "What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean, you could not have became friends with me and you would never have to worry about anything."

"I would have a boring life and I would not be half the person I am today."  
  
"....but you would never have to worry..."

"I would rather worry, and have a friend like you."

Shadow smiled and hugged Maria.

* * *

9:25pm Novemeber 27, 19#9

Thomas, Shadow, and Maria were on there way back to the apartment, when Thomas said, "Maria, did you really do it?"

"Yes.."

"Well, it was an accident, and you never leave messes, I'll let this slide.

Maria smiled and when Thomas looked away she hugged Shadow.

**

* * *

**

**Thats all for now, REVIEW PLEASE!!**


	13. Breaking the Law

* * *

Wasn't that exciting, but it will make sense in the next 2 chaps! THIS IS VERY VERY VERY SHORT BUT THE NEXT CHAP IS WORTH IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Remember; _memories_ **thoughts**

R&R and enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**30 Minutes**

**Chapter 13, Breaking the Law**

7:50pm December 1, 19#9

Every year, this happened, it was just a routine thing to them now. This will be the 16th time they did it. Except, since Thomas had a broken leg, Maria had to hide Shadow and drill the floor board on. When McGovern shot Shadow in the foot, it made a hole through the floor board, but the hole was covered up with a sun sticker.

Maria and Shadow arrived at the hiding place and began to undrill the floor board. After it was taken off, Shadow jumped down and made his way around the 'room'. The hiding place was made exceptionally bigger, the room was as big as his bedroom. There was a ladder to get out of the room, a little armchair, a little desk and a battery powered lamp, with photoes of the family form all different years on the desk. THere was even a little battery powered refridgerator that held drink. There still was no bathroom, but Shadow didn't care.

Maria had never actually been in the room, because her father would want to get him sealed in as quickly as possible. She climbed down the ladder into the room. Shadow said as she reached the bottem, "What are you doing?" Maria laughed, "Am I not allowed to look around, I've never been in here." Shadow tried getting her to leave, "And theres no reason to break that record." Shadow looked up at her, "I'm sorry, I'm just-I'm just scared." Maria kneeled down and gave him a hug, she clenched her fist together with her pinkie extended, ready to make the promise they made every year; "Promise you'll come out?" Shadow clenched his fist together and wrapped his pinkie around her's, "I promise." They both smiled and Maria climbed out, when she reached the top, she crossed her eyes and stuck her tongue out at him, he did the same in return. She sealed the room and drilled the floorboard to te floor. Shadow smiled and shook his head. He went to the desk, turned on the lamp, opened the drawer, pull out a pen and notebook. He went over and sat on the couch. He had been keeping the journal since he was 10

He began to write in his journal,

_**Dear Alicia,**_

_**I am now 16 years old and I, once again, went into hiding, as I do every year. Dad broke his leg a few days ago, exactly 5 days ago to be exact. I also found out my reason for existance is to be a weapon of mass destruction. **_

_**Oh, by the way, I almost died a little before halloween. I was really angry at Gerald for why he had created me, I punched the window and I started to fly out. I got my hands cut up really bad, it stung so bad, not only was I cut, not only could I not let go, but I was stabbing myself, piercing my own skin to save my life. That was the most frightening moment of my life, not because I thought I was going to die, but that I would never see Maria again. **_

_**Maria, she is the only friend i have and she is my best. I would die for her. Gerald told me he would never sell me to anyone, no matter the price, so that made me feel better. **_

_**I know I'm jumping around all over the place, but it has been one hell of a year and I just wanted to write it all with my thoughts. I wish Maria's mother was around to be with her daughter...**_

_**Well, thats all for now.**_

_**See you next year,**_

_**Shadow.**_

* * *

9:25pm Decemeber 1, 19#9

Maria didn't feel scared at all for Shadow, but Thomas felt his heart trying to break through his rib cage, since he was not there to see the job on the floor board Maria did. Thomas asked Maria for the 5th time, "Now, are you sure you drilled all of them in?" Maria sighed, "Yes, I did."

Maria didn't feel scared because Shadow had patience and she knew he was safe. She looked in a dusty, old, mirror and looked at herself in her pink dress, **Pink and Blonde? I look like a barbie...**

* * *

12:22am December 2, 19#9

Agent McGovern was in the EP room and saw a liquid that was called 'Immorafirun'. He knew all about chemical's being and ex-scientist, before this job offer came along with better pay. He saw a needle next to it, filled it up and injected it into his arm. Immorafirun makes you immortal.

Agent Mcgovern's best friend in the force is Agent O'Riley, they were both working together to find Shadow. They stood right above the hiding place and Shadow could hear their voices, but couldn't make out what they were saying. He always got scared whenever someone was above his hiding place because when he got shot by McGovern.

O'Riley said, "theres no one here lets move out." They went t the first floor that had the secretaries desk, it had the control for the cameras. McGovern went over there and began to type in the computer. O'Riley went over to McGovern and looked at the screen, "What are you doing?" McGovern said, "I'm installing Project Big Brother, it hacks into the camera and allows us to watch what is on the cameras. I don't care if its againest the law, I want to end this madness. Finished!" McGovern and O'Riley slowly walked to the storage room to let everyone out. O'Riley said, "But, Jase, why do we come here? Its been over 15 years, its probably long dead." McGovern said, "Eric, if we find him, you gotta buy me a soda, ok?" O'Riley smirked and nodded as he opened the door, "Everyone you are free to go." The duo stopped the Robotniks as they mad there way out, McGovern said, "See ya later."

* * *

8:43pm December 2, 19#9

Maria had let Shadow out of the hiding place, "Are you ok, Shadow?" Shadow mocked, "Well, I'm not dead." Maria laughed, and they made there was back to the apartment.

No one knew, of course, that someone with a black soul was watching them. Through Project Big Brother, McGovern was watching, "Heheheh..." **Your mine......**

* * *

EVIL LAW BREAKING GUN!!!!!! REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!


	14. 30 Minutes

Here it is, dum-didda-dum-didda-DUUUUUUUUMMMMMM!!! The life changing chapter, the chapter everyone fears to read. This is the moment we've all been waiting for, well, not really.**_ I DO NOT OWN THE SONG 30 MINUTES BY TATU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

Remember; **_Song lyrics_** _memories_ **thoughts **

R&R and enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**30 Minutes**

**Chapter 14, 30 Minutes**

10:00pm, December 2, 19#9

_**Out of Sight,**_

Shadow and Maria were in the apartment watching TV when the channel on the TV changed. Maria said, "What are we watching now?" Shadow said, "I didn't change the channel." McGovern appeared on the TV, "Hello, Shadow."

_**Out of Mind,**_

"Don't even think about hiding, we shot up your little hiding place, be ready to die," with that the channel went back to what they were watching before. Thomas (poorly) ran (still on crutches) over to them, "Maria, you know where I have to go, I'll get Shadow and we will get out, they already have Gerald." Maria said, "No dad, I am a fast runner, you would never make it!"

_**Out of time,**_

"I would rather die, knowing you're safe!" Thomas went in the drawer in the end table next to him and pulled out his gun. Maria cupped her fahter's face in her hands, "Dad, I will find you there, I promise, I will live! Please, do this, for me, Shadow, your father, your mother, (sigh) my mother.

_**To decide**_

Thomas knew she was right, but he was scared for her life, but he knew what he must do. He mouthed, "ok." Maria hugged her father and ran out of the room, she shouted back, "I love you!"

_**Do we run?**_

Maria was running with Shadow's wrist in her hand, "Shadow hurry up, we can't get caught!" Shadow stumbling from not being able to run himself said, "Maria, where are we going, I'm scared!" Maria replied, "We gotta get to the place you watch the earth, your sanctuary!"

_**Should I hide?**_

They turned the corner and ran into McGovern, literally. Shadow pulled Maria up and McGovern pointed the gun at Shadow's fore-head, "Your mine..." Shadow kicked the gun out of his hand and they ran. It was a straight-away hallway, but there where alot of pillars. Maria said, "Shadow, hide here!!" He hid behind one of the fat pillars and Maria hid behind it as well.

_**For the rest**_

Shadow whispered, "Why are we going there?" She whispered, "We are going to earth, Shadow! We are going to live there, and we will not have to hide anymore.

_**Of my life**_

Shadow thought **Go to Earth? We are really going there!! I am so happy! No one will ever bother us!**

_**Can we fly?**_

McGovern ran right past them and they waited 10 seconds and went in the same direction. Maria said, "Shadow, you can fly right?" Shadow nodded. She replied annoyed, "Well DO IT!" He kicked off the ground, and his air shoes allowed him to stay in the air, he grabbed her wrist and they flew down the hallway.

_**Do I stay?**_

Little did they know, they flew right past McGovern and he shot Shadows shoe, trying to shoot him. Shadow fell and his air shoes no longer worked, he was not injured though.

_**We could lose**_

McGovern ran after them and continuely shot bullets, but they dodged every one.

_**We could fail**_

Maria tripped and fell to the ground. In her fall, she cup her lip.

_**In the moment **_

Maria got back up and started to run, tasting the metallic taste of blood.

_**It takes**_

McGovern started to catch up to them,

_**To make plans**_

Pulled out his gun and pulled the trigger.

_**Or mistakes**_

Maria was shot.

_**30 minutes, a blink of an eye**_

(once again) Maria fell to the ground, she rolled over and Shadow saw the wound he shot her right above the heart. She was bleeding and she tried to stand up.

_**30 minutes to alter our lives**_

As soon as Shadow saw her hit the ground, his whole word came shattering down. His best friend was just broken by a one inch silver bullet.

_**30 minutes to make up my mind**_

Shadow helped up Maria, he knew this was going to slow them down consideribly. She still ran, she ran 3/4 of her usually speed, which surprised him.

_**30 minutes to finally decide**_

Shadow said, "Maria, are you going to make it?" Maria looked down and him and nodded. She was really a strong person.

_**30 minutes to whisper you name**_

Maria whispered to him, "Shadow?" He said, "Yes, M-Maria?" "I will live, I have a promise to keep."

_**30 minutes to shoulder the blame**_

Shadow stopped dead in his tracks and stared down McGovern, making him stop, he pointed the gun at him. Shadow spoke first, "So, you broke the law, how are you going to cover _that _up? Are you going to say there was a mistke in the computer program and made it blow up, or some shit like that?" McGovern smiled, "Hey, thats a good idea!" McGovern pointed the gun at Shadow and pulled trigger. No bullet came out. He was out of ammo, "DAMMIT!!"

_**30 minutes of bliss, thirty lies**_

Shadow smirked and began to run with Maria.****McGovern thought **This is the most fun I've had in 10 years, hmm.. The hedgehog is right. That would be a good cover up story.**

_**30 minutes to finally decide**_

Maria fell to the ground and coughed up blood, "I don't (cough) think I'm going to (cough) make it.." Shadow shoutted, "No! You made a decison, a promise to do what your father could not! Now, lets get out of here!!!" Maria gingerly go back up.

_**Carousels**_

Maria began to get light-headed.

_**In the sky**_

Maria got really dizzy.

_**That we shape**_

She looked out a window.

_**With our eyes**_

She started hallucinate.

_**Under shade**_

Maria's eyes got dim.

_**Silhouettes**_

She could only see a silhoutte of her best friend.

_**Casting shame**_

She was ashamed of herself, she couldn't fulfill a promise.

_**Crying rain**_

Shadow looked at her pale face, they both began to cry.

_**Can we fly?**_

Maria remembered her mother, she rememberd her running in this hallway. Wait, that wasn't a memory, she could see her mother right now. Maria Robotnik was dying.

_**Do I stay?**_

Was her soul destined to stay on the ARK forever, away from Shadow?

_**We could lose **_

She began to see again, they were in the escape pod room.

_**We could fail**_

She thought she wouldn't live to even see the room, but she succeeded.

_**Either way**_

She knew she was going to die, but she wantted to at least fulfill half of her promise, to send Shadow to Earth.

_**Options change **_

Her first options were to save Shadow and herself and go to earth, or die. Now its send Shadow to Earth and die, or both die.

_**Chances fail**_

She wasn't going to let her best friend die no matter what the cost.

_**Trains derail**_

But Shadow would refuse to let her die.

_**30 minutes, a blink of an eye**_

She knew she was going to die so she pointed over in the middle of the room, breathlessly, "Shadow, wait there." Shadow reluctantly moved away and went to where she said.

_**30 minutes to alter our lives**_

She was at the controller's desk and a pod closed around him. He shouted throught the glass, "MARIA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

_**30 minutes to make up my mind**_

Maria decided to do this for him, she was going to die so what was the point?

_**30 minutes to finally decide**_

Maria said, "Shadow, I beg of you..."

_**30 minutes to whisper you name**_

"...please do it for me, for a better future!"

_**30 minutes to shoulder the blame**_

Shadow was in tears, "Maria!!"

_**30 minutes of bliss, thirty lies**_

She continued, "For all the people who live on that planet, give them a chance to be happy. Let them live for their dreams..."

_**30 minutes to finally decide**_

"....thats the reason why you were brought into this world. Sayonara, Shadow the Hedgehog..."

_**To decide,**_

McGovern entered the room, he saw Maria standing near the controller's desk, he ran over to he and pointed the gun between her eyes, "See ya later."

_**To decide, To decide, To decide,**_

He pulled the trigger, Maria Robotnik was dead.

_**To decide,**_

Maria fell on the button and Shadow was sent down to earth, to the ARK earth base.

_**To decide, To decide, To decide,**_

Shadow cried, "Sayonara, Maria Robotnik."

_**To decide.**_

He curled up and cried.

* * *

10:30pm December 2, 19#9

* * *

**WOW!!! That was so sad. Review please!! Theres still one more chapter!**


	15. What It Is Really Like On Earth

What a sad chapter, Shadow's only friend is dead.

Remember; memories thoughts

R&R and enjoy!

* * *

**30 Minutes**

**Chapter 14, What It Is Really Like On Earth**

11:11pm, December 2, 19#9

Shadow felt the pod stop moving. He looked up and saw at least 10 guns pointing at him. He didn't even bother anymore. His friend was dead, he was broken. He slowly stood up and the glass of the pod was shattered by the butt of a gun (a/n: Heheheh, the gun has a butt...). Shadow looked up to see a smirking McGovern standing before. Shadow wanted no more then to kill this man slowly, but he didn't have energy nor the heart to.

McGovern picked up Shadow by his top quill and pointed the gun at him, "Now, after 16 years, time for you to die, and go to hell, like your little friend did!"

"Agent McGovern, you can put him down," there was a tall, fat man who said that.McGovern threw him to the ground, Shadow stood up and simply said this, "Why did you do this? You ruined many peoples lives by killing them, you could have just killed me and not everyone I care about."

The man said, "I am the founder of GUN; Government of United Nations. Around world, we had a poll. They all wanted you dead. So we obeyed, anyone who stood in our way would be terminated. Oh,and we are going to kill Gerald, but we will let the girl's father go. It turns out Gerald was secretly insane, he created something called 'the eclipse cannon'. But we took the power out of the ARK, so it cannot be used. We are not going to kill you, we are going to keep you as a weapon of destruction. Now take him away!" Two really tall body guards took Shadow away.

They walked by two more body guards, and between them was Thomas, he was not informed of the news of Maria's death. The bodyguard on the right said, "You can say good-bye to him." Thomas said, "Shadow, were is Maria?" Shadow sighed and started to cry, "I'm sorry, she died protecting me." Thomas's world was destroyed, no words could describe it. Thomas began to cry. The bodyguard on left said, "Let's take him away."

* * *

11:35pm December 2, 19#9

Shadow was put in a crigentic chamber and before would be frozen for the next 50 years, his last thought was of Maria.

* * *

4:00am December 3, 19#9

After the long, agonizing hours of questionings, the bodyguard lead THomas to the exit of the ARK base. The body guard said, "You are free to go." Thomas said, "I am?" The body guard nodded. Thomas said, "Alright, then." Thomas pulled out his gun, put it to his temple and shot himself.

* * *

Wow. What an ending. That was unexpected. Well, this is the end! **PLEASE READ THE SEQUEL, My Immortal.** REVIEW!!!


End file.
